


The Many Adventures of Prison Daddy and His Boy Wonder

by BeniciHOE, Wonderdyke



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Spit As Lube, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Cable, Going to Get Worse, Gore, Gun Kink, Gun play, High Heels, Knifeplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Princess!Wade, Prison, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-degradation, Spit As Lube, Tongue Splitting, Violence, kinkier, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderdyke/pseuds/Wonderdyke
Summary: Wade has done the whole prison… thing… so when he gets dropped on Miderias, prison colony for the worst of the worst where it is literally kill or be killed, he’s not the happiest kitten in the litter.  Except the prison is ruled by the biggest, sexiest, meanest son-of-a-bitch he’s ever met.  Wade wants to climb him like a tree.  AKA That fic where Cable is an adoring Prison Daddy and Wade worships his sadistic, sadistic cock.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Nathan watched as they brought in the new group of prisoners to the colony on Miderias. The half dozen of the galaxies most dangerous men dropped onto the planet without wardens, without anything really.  Most people died in the first few weeks or found someone stronger and wiser to protect them. Nathan didn’t want a prison whore to share his bed despite the many offers. He may be the King of Miderias but he had never taken a Queen.

Wade is there all of two seconds before the guards were already on him. His head bounced off the thick concrete after one of the guards prodded him with an electric taser. His teeth felt like they were going to fall out and his ears were ringing. He struggled to get to his knees as his vision blurred but a boot to the small of his back sent him sprawling back down to the floor.

He got up unsteadily to his feet and spit out blood on the fucker’s boots. Wade chuckled, “Is that all you got Robo Cop?”

“Shut the fuck up,” a knee connected with his stomach making him drop down once again. The guard left him there as the other inmates went back to their business, making sure to eat before they lost the privilege again.

Nathan got up from the long built-in tables, even the most powerful of the universe’s corrupt couldn’t rip them out and bash each other with them as the guards disappeared back into their ship, the rations of food disappearing under the greedy hands of those strong enough to fight for them.  He grabbed a few though he didn’t eat much, his constitution didn’t require it, they were always good for trade. He knelt at the scarred little man’s side as he spat out blood.  
  
“You have too much fight,” he said.  “You should learn to stay down.”

Wade spat more blood onto the floor and laughed. “Don’t like being on the bottom too much unless we’re in a bed princess,” he said winking as he stood up. Wade took a good look at the shorter man, half his body was some sort of metal and one of his eyes oddly glowed. Even he had to admit the full effect of the whole package was pretty intimidating but it was definitely doing it for him. The desire to reach out and touch the machine part of this man’s body was strong but getting his ass kicked once today was enough. What a fucking shit show, his brain was completely gone.

“Eat,” Nathan said, handing him a packet of rations.  “Find a bunk. You’re too pretty to die the first night.”  
  
He moved off, inmates jumping back out of his way as he left the lower floor with tables and the ration drop to the upper cells.  The rooms were carved into the very mountain, rough-hewn from volcanic stone and sealed in with a grid that kept the prisoners and atmosphere in on the otherwise barren outer moon.  
  
His room was at the top and filled with a variety of weapons he’d confiscated from prisoners, items for trade.  He tried not to involve himself in the pettiness of the lifeforms stuck in the cage with him but certain things needed to be taken away.  No one was foolish enough to enter his room let alone take something.

He flopped onto his bed, kicking his feet up in the near dark, the rotations of the planet turning it away from the red dwarf for a few hours of darkness.

 _Awwww he called me pretty_ , Wade thought and grinned. _I know I look like an avocado had sex with an older, more disgusting avocado so if that does it for him we should be the best of friends._

Wade wriggled back against the wall. The hard mattress beneath him, while not the most uncomfortable thing he’s ever slept on, was digging into his back and just left him on edge. He’s trying hard not to just make it into a joke, being stuck in this prison in this fucked up galaxy, but the more time passed the more it dawned on him that he may never leave if he doesn't come up with a plan soon. He just wanted to be back home on his couch, porn playing in the background, and a hot chimichanga on his lap.

Night on Miderias lasted for exactly four hours by Earth-time and it wasn’t much of a surprise that, in the pitch dark of the prison, men took to fighting and raping each other in the shadows.  Those that didn’t have protectors. Those that couldn’t defend themselves ended up bleeding out. Such was the way of Miderias.

 _Why_ he found himself wanting to check on the little scarred man they dropped off the day before he didn’t know, only something about the man’s mind drew him in.  It wasn’t difficult to locate him but he was surprised to find he’d actually gotten a bunk.  
  
“Did you kill anyone for this space?” he asked without judgment, merely curiosity.

“Not too many but don’t worry, you won’t be finding them any time soon,” Wade winked up at him from the bed.  "I knew I should have stayed back in my timeline, don’t even ask how I ended up here. Lost a bet with Death, Thanos got jealous and sent me here. All I wanted was to get laid."

Wade looked down at the floor and pouted, tapping his foot gently against the floor while his shoulders slumped forward. "Sooooooooo," he finally said doing a complete emotional 180. He smiled, jumped up, and walked right up to Nate, "All I care about is getting laid, and if you're not willing to offer up the goods, I'll just have to get a little creative here."

Nathan pushed the little man back against the wall with a restraining hand on his belly.  “I have had many offers, little man. But none before they asked my name,” he said seriously, looking up into the scarred man’s face.

Wade turned around, sighed heavily, and threw himself backward. He bounced on the bed and his face smashed into the rails underneath the thin mattress. "Thanks for the tip,” he said, almost indecipherable from his face being smashed into the fabric. “What’s your name then sugar plum?” he rolled over onto his side with his head propped up in one hand and his other resting on his hip trying to look seductive but probably coming off looking like a fucking psycho. “Is it the Terminator, Christian Grey, Maverick, Iceman? Don’t keep me in suspense!”

“Let me guess yours… Bozo?” Nathan shot back.  By the references alone he was human… twenty-first century… Earth.  “Listen, kid. You’ve got no fucking clue where you are. Why don’t you focus on staying alive a little while longer before getting your dick wet?  Unless you think I’m gonna help you with both?”

“Listen, Daddy, can I call you Daddy because you totally look like a DILF? I’m going to call you Daddy. You have no idea what I can do. I can take you down in less than thirty seconds plus kudos to me, I can’t die. And people have tried, trust me, _a lot_ of people. But don’t worry I’ll be your friend,” Wade stood up and went to wrap his arms around the shorter inmate.

Nathan arched his eyebrow at the man, forcing his finger into a knife wound on his side as he brushed the scarred man’s mind with his own.  “Hello, Wade,” he said as the name floated up from the recesses of his mind, “a pleasure to meet you.” He twisted his finger, hooking it behind a rib and pulling, breaking it neatly.  “You are an incredible masochist aren’t you, fuck toy?”

“How’d you -,” Wade gasped, “you know what, nevermind. I’m sure you have some super awesome X-Men power you’re using on me. What? Are you like Professor X, reading my mind and shit?” he tried to joke, wincing as he felt his rib start to repair itself. “Baby, I can take anything you give me.”

“Call me ‘baby’ again, and I won’t be giving you anything, Wade,” Nathan said as he wrapped his fingers around the man’s throat and lifted him from the ground.  “And what makes you think I’d be interested?”

“Because I can take cock so well Daddy,” Wade grinned, pupils blown wide. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, Wade liked that _a lot_. “Blood and spit,” he gasped, the hand around his throat tightening, going straight to the base of Wade’s cock, “that’s all you need... too slick yourself up with to fuck me.”

“You want me?  Then you fight your way to me, princess.  I don’t fuck weaklings.” Nathan dropped Wade, the man landing in a gasping heap if recovering quickly.  He stepped out of the carved alcove of Wade’s cell and said, “My protection to anyone who can kill that man.”  He gestured over his shoulder, pointing a thumb at the scarred human.

Nathan grabbed one of the docking chains that hung low over the lower floor in their disuse and hauled himself up in time to see the man moving through the wave of prisoners who decided to take on Wade Wilson aka Deadpool aka The Merc with a Mouth.  It was beautiful. Elegant the way he spilled blood across the stone floor. Miderias was due for a purge and seeing the young man slide along the blood-slicked floor like a dancer was a perfect way to have it done. He was half hard in his cargo pants by the time the merc made the stairs.  Nathan finished hauling himself up to the upper floor, jumping over the railing in time to see Wade drop another right outside his door. A few stragglers too stupid to realize defeat swarmed up the stairs but Nathan stopped them with a gesture.  
  
“Back to your cells,” he growled, lifting Wade into his arms and ripping off what remained of the shreds of his shirt, “this one is mine.”  
  
He grabbed Wade by the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss, licking the blood off his face.  Nathan carried Wade through into the massive chamber he called home and dropped him onto the plush mattress, pinning him by the neck.

“Fuck me, daddy. Punish me please...” Wade growled, baring his bloody teeth. “I hope this isn’t all you got,” he chuckled. “Pretty sure I asked you to fuck me with just blood and spit for lube. Don’t tell me I killed all those baddies for no reason.”

Cable grinned, “Don’t worry,” he said, “you depraved slut. You’re going to get what you asked for and more. You’ll be wishing I never chose you once I’m done with you.”

“Oooooh, so dark,” Wade laughed. “Are you sure you’re not from the DC Universe?”

“You talk too much, Wade,” Nathan said, pulling a knife from his boot, “how long would it take you to regrow it if I cut out your tongue?”

“Hmmm, never had that done to me before. First time for everything,” Wade said enthusiastically, giving the thumbs up.

“This is gonna hurt,” he whispered into Wade’s mouth.

“God, _yes_ , please.”

Nathan stabbed the blade down through the meat of his tongue, splitting it up the middle to make it forked before rising up and freeing himself from his pants, forcing his way past Wade’s teeth and writhing split tongue into his throat, fucking blood down into his stomach.

“So good my little bitch, you like being Daddy’s prison slut?”  He didn’t let up, didn’t bother to let Wade breathe as he used his throat as a fuck hole.  Nathan figured Wade could recover from a little erotic asphyxiation.

As he thrust into Wade’s spasming throat he cut the tattered shreds of his prison uniform off, peeling the cloth away and leaving bloody trails in his wake.

“I knew you’d want it. Such a cock-hungry slut. That’s why you’re here, on your knees, ready to serve me.” Wade’s whimper is music to his ears.

Wade gets on with it without any more hesitation, making a happy little noise, like it’s a relief to have a faceful of cock. He’s hot and wet around him and Nate exhales in pleasure. Wade seems driven by the response, choking himself in eagerness to swallow more, moaning in hunger for it.

He began to roll his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Wade’s throat.  The slight gagging noise that came from his mouth as he struggled to adjust made Cable’s balls tighten.

“Do you like it cunt? Being on your knees in front of me? I love seeing you cry… the tears on your face as you choke on my cock.”

Wade reached up to give a warning to Nate that he was about to come. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment. He hadn’t finished that fast since he first figured out what jerking off was.  

“Are you about to blow your load like a teenage boy? What a waste…” Nate’s rhythm stuttered as Wade moaned loudly around him.  The slick noise he made as the younger man tried to take him deep into Wade’s mouth was almost as obscene as the stretch of his lips, spit-slicked and abused, as blood and drool ran down his chin and over his chest.

Nate wrapped his fingers around Wade’s throat, crushing the flesh around his cock as he choked Wade through a screaming orgasm, the sound muffled by the rod of flesh buried in his windpipe.  Wade’s come splashed over his stomach, his chest as his eyes rolled back in his skull, losing himself to unconsciousness. Nathan chuckled, the sound low and dark and dangerous. The kind of sound the other prisoners feared as they cleaned up the corpses.

He flipped Wade onto his belly, the man floppy in unconsciousness as he tore off the shredded remnants of cloth and peeled off his own clothes before spreading Wade’s ass and thrusting the think, wide length until it was buried fully.

It seemed Wade’s tongue had healed as he shuddered back into unconsciousness from the pain.

Wade screamed, stuck in his head, clawing his way back to the surface from the inside out. He felt himself tear inside and then blood was making it slicker, easier for the older man to fuck him.

When he came to Wade threw his head back and screamed, to the point where it sounded like he was getting murdered.

Wade grabbed for his cock where it was trapped between his stomach and the soft bed, stroking himself roughly in time with his Daddy’s hard thrusts. The sheets offered no grip, the only leverage he had was to get up on his knees and push back to meet Nate’s thrusts. He had to take it, as metal slid over sweat glistened skin.

“Fuck, boy,” Nathan growled, slamming in harder, ripping Wade open, “so fucking tight.  A slut like you I expected to be loose as a Sakaarian’s skirts.”

“Anyone,” Wade huffed, hanging his head to try and ease the burning up his spine, “would be tight to you, you fucking monster.”

Nathan chuckled, “You love it.”

“Stolen my heart, Daddy. Send me a cock basket for Valentine’s Day.”

Nathan smacked Wade’s ass, hard.  More punch than a spank.

“Jesus fuck, Daddy, do it like you mean it,” he cried sarcastically.

“Gag,” Nathan grunted.  “I’m getting you a fucking gag… or I might cut off your cock and make you choke on it.  That grows back too, right?”

“Awww,” Wade whimpered, dropping back down to the bed and accidentally changing the angle so his Daddy was battering his prostate with the telephone pole he called a cock, “you say the _nicest_ things…”

The vicious slap of skin on skin was rivaled only by the feral snarls and howls they both made as they fucked like ravening animals, hard and rough and relentless.

 

Gripping Wade’s hips, Nate pounded into him harder than before. Wade cocked his head back, offering his throat, and the arch of his spine makes him tighten all the more around Nate.

  
“Come on fuck toy,” Nate coaxed, strangling Wade and fucking him in perfect harmony. One of Wade’s hands try and grasp the sheets uselessly trying to hold himself up, the other hand is caressing the hand wrapped around his throat; there was no air to moan or make any noise at all. Wade couldn’t believe his luck. He had never been fucked so perfectly before. He then felt something snap in his neck as his Daddy pushed him too hard into the mattress.

 

Wade sputtered around the crushed vocals chords, his throat unable to make anything more than a weak hissing sound.

 

“There,” Nathan gloated, “much better.  A fuck toy should be seen and not heard.”

 

Wade groaned at the sadistic glee in Nathan’s voice, quickly working his way toward a second orgasm before Nathan had even had his first.  Bereft of a voice to beg with, Wade squeezed greedily around the girth splitting him open, uncaring at the sensation of further tearing. He wanted… he _needed_ his Daddy’s come filling him up.  He’d do anything… suck the cock of every man in the place for a drop of it.

 

“Someone is dying for it,” Nathan chuckled.

 

He had no _fucking_ clue.

 

“Oh, but I do, Wade.  I have many clues,” he murmured, “too bad crushing your vocal cords doesn’t shut you up… not for me.

 

That was some freaky X-men shit right there.

 

“My parents were X-men.  You are closer to the truth with your ramblings, cock whore, than you know.”

 

Oh god… Daddy saying ‘cock whore’ in _that voice_ … he was about to come.

 

Nathan hauled him up, pinching down brutally on the base of his cock.   _Fuck_ it felt like he was trying to tear it off.

 

“A lovely thought,” Nathan purred, “but not this time, Wade.  Do. Not. Come.”

 

_Fuuuuuck._

 

Nathan chuckled, “Indeed.”

Wade instinctively froze when he felt the muzzle of a pistol at the back of his head.

The older man flipped Wade over so he was spread across the bed on his back. Nate lifted the gun, bringing it up to Wade’s face, and then traced swollen raw-bitten lips with the end of the barrel.

Wade’s breathing was shallow. His eyes shut as he moaned quietly before parting them as an open invitation. As Nate started to guide the muzzle into Wade’s mouth, he felt one hand reach up to grip around his T.O. wrist. Wade held Nate still and closed his mouth around the barrel of the gun.

Wade opened his eyes and stared up. “Fuck...yes…” Nate breathed out. Wade made sure Nate’s attention was solely on him and his dirty mouth when he started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking the gun like the fucking gun was Nate’s cock.

“You are such a filthy whore,” Nathan growled, bend to kiss Wade’s cheek.  “Do you want my come in you, pretty boy? Would you take a bullet for it?”

Wade - wide-eyed - nodded emphatically around the barrel of the gun, grinding down eagerly where Nathan had forced back into him.  Nathan rode him hard, Wade giving everything bad desperately. Despite his brutal grip earlier on the base of Wade’s cock, his boy was getting desperate, making mewling sounds around the warming metal.

“Yeah, that’s a good boy,” Nathan growled, “you like Daddy’s big cock.”

Wade pulled back, voice a mere whisper as it healed from the beating it was taking.  He begged softly, desperately, “Pull the trigger Daddy,” before sucking on it some more.

How could he deny such a beautiful boy?  Nathan aimed the barrel right at Wade’s spine and pulled, the sound ringing through the prison and making the others fall silent.  Wade dead beneath his nearly had him spilling but he wanted his boy to remember it. He fucked Wade’s corpse as it repaired itself, the body beneath him going from floppy to conscious as Nathan shoved the barrel of the gun beside the girth of his cock, tearing Wade further.

Wade comes to with a gasp, eyes wide and mouth open. He can’t seem to draw enough air into his lungs as Nate continues to piston his hips.

“Can’t wait to fill you up with my come, boy. Should I keep you filled up like the slut you are? Or I can always eat my come out of your ass…”

He feels metal fingers at his throat again before Nate is pulling him in for a kiss. It’s frantic and messy; involving a lot of tongue and teeth and panting into each other’s mouths. Nate hits his prostate again and again and Wade’s face twists up as he cries out sharply. He breaks the kiss but keeps the corner of his mouth pressed to the older man’s.

Bringing his lips to Wade’s ear, he hisses, “Say my name…” He gave them to Wade in his mind, all of the aliases, his true name. He wanted to see if Wade could feel the true one, know exactly who he is.

Wade isn’t sure exactly which one he’s referring to; too strung out from the high of being fucked that he wants to do as he’s told. He immediately pants out, “Nate… yesss...Nateeeee… fuck… Oh! Daddy! Yes...” And Nate just growls before thrusting into him so hard and deep that it makes Wade’s head knock against the wall. Wade grits out his name again.

“So fucking hot for Daddy, seeing you split open on my cock like this, fucking into you,” Nate was getting close now, his words being cut off by his own growls, gasps, and moans. “I want to hear you moan for it,” he ordered as Wade moaned like a whore, “...yes...just like that.”

Nathan gripped Wade’s cock and twisted it brutally as he came, spilling hot come and claiming his little prison bitch as Wade came a second time. Then, just because he could, Nathan made him come again with his telepathic abilities, twisting the pleasure centers in Wade’s mind and making him scream in pain as his body tried to come with nothing left.

Nathan chuckled, patting Wade’s sensitive cock and making the man hiss in pain. “Good boy. Pretty little boycunt wrecked by Daddy’s cock?”

“There,” Wade huffed, sprawling like a starfish on the bed, “is a joke in there somewhere…” Wade whined and tugged on Nathan until he laid down for cuddles. “- I just can’t think of it. I think you broke me. Also, cuddling is mandatory if you’re going to literally kill me with sex.”

“That’s not a thing,” Nathan said but let the man cling onto him. “Next time I’ll give it to you sweet and soft if you’re going to punish me.”

“Don’t you dare, Daddy! I need my spankings!”

Nathan groaned, stretching sore muscles as his body relaxed for the first time in a long time. The sun was setting again. “Do not leave,” he demanded, “you are mine now, baby boy.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

Nathan rose, Wade already awake and peering down at him.  “You are creepy, Wade.”

Wade shrugged.  “Just watching you getting your beauty sleep. Figure you didn’t want me running around naked,” he said, indicating his body and the clothes Nathan had cut off of him.

He rose and dug through a trunk of extra clothes, things pulled off the dead and laundered.  He wasn’t surprised to see packages outside his door… more things looted from the dead. Presents for the King of the Prison.  He tossed a t-shirt - too small so it clung to Wade’s muscles - and jeans.

“Where do you get all this stuff?” Wade purred, rising to step into his arms and kiss him.  “And where did you learn to fuck like that?”

“Smugglers, the dead.  I’ve been here a long time.  I suspect the same place  _ you _ learned to fuck like that… natural talent, other lovers, brothels…”

“Mostly the third,” Wade said flippantly.  “Though no self-respecting working girl or boy will take my money and it’s hard to find a blind hooker.”

Wade’s face gave nothing away, but Nate could feel the younger man’s pain seep out of him, crashing into him like a tidal wave.  

Wade figured now was not the time for the soft lovey-dovey shit, they’d get to that later if he was lucky. Wade schooled his features, impassive, “...but now I have you.” 

So much for later.

Nate’s throat tightened; he could barely get the words out. "Yes, baby boy."

Wade stared for a beat, then let out a breath and stepped back, sitting back down on the bed. 

"We’ll talk about this later," Nate said, “Now I need to teach you the rules of this place.”  Nathan pulled on fresh clothes and rummaged until he found food rations, handing one to Wade.

“So,” Wade said casually, ripping it open, “you’re like… the big cheese - ”  He grinned, eyeing Nathan’s cock through the layers of fabric. “ - in more ways than one.”

Nathan shook his head at the terrible joke.  “Pun all you want, pretty boy. You’re Queen of the Prison now.”

“Does it come with a tiara?”

Nathan shrugged.  “I could probably get you one if you’ve got your heart set on it.”

Wade rose from the bed, crossing with sashaying hips to where Nate was sitting on a closed trunk.  He straddled Nathan’s hips. “Now you really know how to show a girl a good time,” he batted his non-existent eyelashes, “don’t you Daddy?”

Nathan chuckled, smacking Wade’s ass so hard it lifted him off Nate’s knees before he flopped back down with a groan.  “Anything for my princess.”

That - that  _ did _ something for Wade.  Being treated nice. Being spoiled.  A boy could get used to that… and the mind-bogglingly good sex.  

It was too good to be true.

“I gotta say,” he murmured, cuddling into Nathan’s shoulder, “you’ve probably had better offers… prettier.”

“Awww,” Nathan crooned, kissing Wade’s cheek, “my baby need some reassurance?” 

Wade - not one to have these kinds of RomCom moments - shrugged.

“I get a lot of offers, sweet boy.  None of them survived to claim me. So, relax.” Nathan claimed Wade’s mouth in a filthy slide of tongues that had Wade grinding onto his lap. “I’m all yours, baby boy.  Not a single guy out there is half as interesting as you… and you’ve got a  _ great _ ass.”

Wade grinned.  “Now  _ that _ I believe.”

The merc looked down at the clothing he donned that Nate so graciously gave him but if he was going to be the princess of this shithole he may as well feel beautiful doing it. 

He looked up sheepishly, a blush would have been high on his cheeks if his skin weren't so fucked up, “Would you happen to have any...pretty...clothes for me to wear?”

“Hmmm, I think I do. Want to dress up for me baby boy?” Nate asked, shifting Wade off his lap before going to rummage through his things.

He came back over to the bed where Wade was still lounging and handed him stockings.

Wade rubbed the silky material between his fingers, running it over his skin, and then began to slip the stocking over his foot, up his ankle, working the delicate fabric like a professional with his fingertips. As Nate proceeded to deliver more of the goods, the better Wade felt.

Wade was sitting with his legs spread wide, one on the bed and the other hanging off the edge. A pair of high heels dangled off his feet.  There was a short flouncy skirt in a strange style that left his hard cock - clothed in silky panties - peeking out as well as the soft swells of his ass, thong highlighting them in vivid red.  Nathan topped it with a crop top, pulling it onto Wade himself and patting Wade’s bare mid-drift. “Pretty girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Come on,” Nathan growled, nipping at his neck, “let’s show you off.”

Nathan made him teeter through the prison in his high heels, showing him the showers, the place where the rations came, the toilets and the tunnels the smugglers came in through.

“If you’ve got smugglers here then why don’t you escape?” Wade asked.

“Escape to where pretty boy?  Most people can’t afford a trip out, those who can - have - but for me?  I like this place. As good as any to rest before I go back to work.”

Wade bumped their shoulders together, squeaking in pleasure as Nathan squeezed his ass.  “What do you do, Daddy? Intergalactic criminal, that you are?”

Nathan chuckled.  “I bit of this and a bit of that.”

“Oooooh, we’re going for dark and mysterious? It definitely fits you,” Wade giggled. “Don’t you have a family...a beautiful wife and kid to go home to?”

The next thing he knew he was being slammed back into the nearest wall, the air stolen from his lungs.

“Never ask about that again! Do you hear me?” Nate growled out.

Wade threw his hands up in surrender. “Sheesh, how was I supposed to know? Give a guy a warning next time.” 

They continued to walk on in silence until Nate finally broke the awkwardness. “It’s just a...touchy subject with me.”

“I know how it goes. I lost someone that I loved very much. It was my fault…” Wade’s voice grew somber, “I never think about dying when I’m fighting, ya know? I haven’t had to worry about that in ages so I forget how...fragile people could be. When I lost Vanessa I tried everything I possibly could to fucking die but every time I would wake up back in the same spot and would just start planning on the next time.” 

Nathan didn’t know how to comfort Wade, not really, not in any meaningful way but unmeaningful had its place.

He pushed Wade gently through into the showers, his mere presence emptying it of the other men.  “I’m not really a ‘kiss it and make it better’ kind of guy,” he confessed, crowding Wade up against a wall and turning on the spray, “but how about I fuck you until you forget your name?”

Wade was immediately soaked through, something filthy about standing under the water fully clothed.  “Yes, please, daddy,” he whimpered, going to his knees. “Use me.”

The water was running steamy hot, tracing a path down Nate’s back as he pinned Wade up against the cold tile to kiss him.

Wade murmured happily into it, running his hand along Nate’s back up to his shoulder and giving him a little push until they were both standing under the spray. “Let me clean you up and then I’ll fuck you.” He met Nate’s eyes as he soaped him up, getting him clean before fucking him. Nate lathered up his hands before running them along Wade’s chest, shoulders, and arms, taking the time to massage the muscles as he went, using his metal fingers to work into the deep tissue knots.

Wade relaxed into the massage as the water washed the soap away. “Feels so fucking good, Daddy.” He never had anyone take care of him like this. He felt like he was being spoiled. Thank whoever the fuck is up there that Nate chose him. He pressed his hips up against the older man’s. “But I think you missed a spot.”

Nathan chuckled, slapping his ass.  “Maybe I like you filthy there,” he purred softly, grinning as Wade shivered at the sound, “all filled up with Daddy’s come.”

He whimpered, hitching his hips back as he widened his stance, hands pressed to the cold wall.  “It really doesn’t bother you?” Wade asked nervously.

“Hm?” Nathan murmured, drawn out of his inspection of Wade’s pretty fluttering asshole. “What doesn’t, baby boy?”

“The fact that I look like I’ve been through a meat grinder?”

“And I,” Nathan growled, shoving his cock against Wade’s dry asshole, tearing his way in and slicking himself with blood, “have a metal arm, one eye and a penchant for bloodletting. Point?”

Wade tossed a heated look over his shoulder, deflecting neatly.  “Only one of us looks like Satan’s ballsack got too close to the infernal flames.”

Nathan jerked Wade’s cock messily as he fucked him, saying, “And only one of us has a beautiful bubble butt.  We can’t all be perfect.”

Had he just… called Wade ‘perfect’?

Nathan nuzzled at Wade’s neck. “Isn’t the giant hard-on up your ass proof enough that I find you attractive?”

Wade chuckled, lowering himself to make the angle sweeter as Nathan destroyed his asshole like he was a virgin.  “Yeah, Daddy, I guess it is.”

Nate ran his fingers up and down the curve of Wade’s waist, following the trails of water. Then he couldn’t resist reaching down and gripping a nice handful of his ass. 

Nate was shocked when Wade pulled away and got on his knees. Wrapped his scarred lips around the thick bulk of Nathan’s cock. Wade was surprised at how much he liked the feel of it in his mouth. Nate’s cock... thick and heavy against his tongue. 

“Talk dirty to me, please daddy,” Wade begged wanted to start sucking his Daddy’s brains out through his dick, but he waited for Nate to start. His Daddy caressed his cheek, trailed fingers over his scarred lips.

“You look so good like that,” Nate said. Wade would never get used to being complimented for his looks, but Nate was talking again, so he pressed forward, taking as much of his Daddy’s cock into his mouth as he could. “You’re so pretty, baby boy. I want to open you up nice and wet with my fingers and tongue and then let you ride me until you come all over my chest.”

Wade made a happy sound in his throat, fucking Nate into his soft palate with firm, brutal strokes.

“Such a sweet boy, on your knees for me.  Daddy is going to keep you. Daddy is going to spoil you, my little prince…”

Ok, so Wade was definitely expecting more filth and less praise but maybe Nate had read the manual ‘cause that shit went straight to his cock and back up to ricochet off his heart.  God, he was gonna fall and shred himself on impact.

“So pretty like that… so greedy for my cock.”

Wade demonstrated that by sucking harder, pulling Nathan into him further.  Tucking his hands behind his back, Wade plunged all the way down, nose buried in the wet curls at the base of Nathan’s cock and swallowing around the thickness splitting him open.

“Oh,” Nathan gasped in pleasure when Wade held himself there, eyes rolling up to meet his Daddy’s, “so  _ perfect _ baby boy.  So  _ good _ .”

Wade blushed with pleasure.

“Suck it...yeah just like that,” he thought he heard Nate say. “Show me what that pretty little tongue of yours can do.” 

Nate reached down and shoved two fingers alongside his cock, stretching the younger man’s lips even more.

Wade tried but Nate’s cock kept hitting the back of his throat, and every few seconds he gagged again whole body jerking. Not one to give up, especially with such a gorgeous dick in his mouth, he tried to stroke his tongue along the side of Nate’s fingers. He choked as spit edged out around the corners of his mouth.

Nate pulled his two fingers out, leaving his cock where it is. He used them to tug on Wade’s bottom lip to open his mouth further.

“Look at that,” Nate purred. “So pretty. Do you like the way my cock tastes, princess?”

Wade made a show of laving his tongue around Nate’s cock, coating it with as much spit as he can. It drips down the sides of his chin and drops to the tiled shower floor. Nate added his fingers back in, and Wade closed his lips around them, suckling. 

“That’s it,” he heard Nate say. “That’s it, take it, take it…” Just listening to Nate’s filthy mouth was going to make Wade come untouched.   “Suckle my cock, princess.  Gonna fill that mouth of yours.”

Nathan grunted a low harsh sound in the back of his throat, pulling back to spill across Wade’s tongue.

“Don’t. Swallow.” he ordered, shutting off the shower and drying off, leaving Wade dripping wet with a mouthful of come.  “I think I like you like this,” Nathan teased, pulling on his clothes, “obedient and quiet.”

Wade rolled his eyes.

“Ok, quiet then.”

Wade shivered on the floor, achingly hard but unwilling to move unless Nathan told him to.  His daddy’s come in his mouth made him feel  _ so good, so right _ . Claimed and used.  Adored.

“Crawl over here.”

Wade did, making his movements slow and sensual.

Nathan laughed, a cruel mocking sound.  “You don’t need to play at being a whore, Wade, you already are.”

He didn’t tell Wade to dress, just gathered up his clothes, slipped the heels back onto his feet and had him rise.  When Nathan paraded him, fully naked, in front of the hungry eyes of the men in the prison he shuddered, came across his own chest with a whine.  He hadn’t felt that attractive since before Project X. All those eyes wanting him… wanting to  _ fuck _ him.  It was a heady sensation.

Nathan tsked at seeing him come across his chest, let him stumble and almost fall in the high heels.  Wade got his feet under him, cock never losing its erection as he was marched back to Nathan’s room. When they were inside his Daddy said, “Alright, you may swallow.”

Wade walked straight to the bed and flopped down face first, kicking off his heels with his toes from the back in the process. 

“Mother of Christ, those fuckers hurt. They do, however, make my ass and legs look fabulous. Totally worth it.” 

Nate could barely make out what he was saying, face muffled by the pillows.

The older man climbed in alongside him and Wade rolled over to face his daddy. He leaned in and kissed him. Nate was coming to realize he didn’t care what happened to him before or after anymore because he was never, ever going to forget the perfect fit of Wade’s mouth and body against his own.

His boy pulled back and smirked feeling content, happy and utterly exhausted - Nate could feel it when he brushed their minds. Wade had never felt this way before, in love yes but not the… everything that Nate was giving him - but it could definitely be something he got used to as long as he was Nate’s little baby boy.

Nathan pulled Wade into his arms, the younger man snuggling into his chest.  

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to four hours of sun, then four hours of darkness,” Wade complained.

“Don’t worry, fuck toy,” Nathan said, smiling at Wade’s heated groan, “you will.  Until then I will fuck you into exhaustion during the day so you sleep through the night.”

Wade whimpered with pleasure, shivering against his Daddy.  “Promise?” he said sweetly in a little voice.

Nathan pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “I promise, baby boy. Now, sleep.”

“But what about after?  Or if I never get used to it?”

“I think we can agree that I’m going to be fucking you for a long, long time.”

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Wade woke with a cock up his ass, a collar around his neck and a very horny man destroying his asshole.  “Such a pretty girl,” Nathan murmured between biting kisses on his neck, “taking Daddy’s cock like that. So good for Daddy.”

Wade groaned at the fantasy Nathan was painting, arching, and whimpering.  Shifting his head into being little and small and  _ helpless _ .  “Daddy,” he cried, “it hurts…”

Nathan shivered violently, obvious loving Wade’s feigned reluctance.  “Oh, my princess, I know. I’m making you bleed, aren’t I? But you’ve got to do this… do this for Daddy…”

Wade laid there taking all his Daddy had to offer as he attempted to force his fucked up brain to properly process the situation. He was currently on his front, face pressed against the bedding, head turned to the side so he could try and breathe. His eyes were covered by a long piece of soft fabric that was secured tightly at the back of his head that smelled just like Nate. 

A soft flush of humiliation crept over his cheeks when Nate continued talking to him.

“I’m going to keep fucking you,” Nate said, voice gravelly the more he got turned on.  “...until your hole can’t take anymore, and then I’m going to keep fucking you, and you’re going to take it like the good little girl that you are. Maybe I’ll fill you so full of my come that you become pregnant. I’ll show everyone in this prison that you’re my pretty little bitch. You’re being such a good girl for Daddy.”

Wade tried to fight back, knowing that it was just making Nate more aroused. He tried to squirm away, tried to kick and throw him off of him.

“Daddy! Daddy, it hurts! Please stop.”

The effect was immediate. The older man drew him closer, Nate’s body almost crushing as he forced Wade to take his full weight.

“Shh,” Nate cooed soothingly.  “You’re such a sweet girl but we both know how much of a slut you are. The problem is you’re always teasing Daddy with those tits of yours and your ass that looks perfect for a good pounding. Don’t you worry though Princess, your pussy was made for my fat cock.  I’m going to take such good care of you darling.”

Wade whimpered with arousal, riding back onto Nate’s cock eagerly even as he begged, “Please, Daddy… you’re tearing me in half…”

Nathan growled in pleasure.  “I know.”

It was all sobbing then, Wade begging to stop while his mind screamed for more, Nathan’s filthy fantasy of raping his little girl wrapping around them both.  “Fuck, Daddy,” Wade cried. “I’m gonna come.”

“I knew you liked it,” Nathan said, biting his neck.  “My pretty little girl is a slut for cock.”

“Just Daddy’s cock…” Wade whimpered.  “Only for Daddy. I love you…” And he meant it.  Fuck, how he meant it. “I love you, Daddy.”

Nathan pressed a kiss to Wade’s cheek.  “I love you too, Princess,” Nathan whispered.  He meant it to, but it was easier to say in the fantasy.  Easier to pretend he didn’t. That Wade Wilson hadn’t stolen his fucking heart.

“Gonna fucking breed you, stuff your belly full, you're gonna leak for days when I'm done...”

Nate was giving it to Wade hot, hard, and fast. Wade clenched down on the cock inside him, wanting it to stay. He had enough presence of mind to try and pretend to get away, Nate’s cock thick enough to hurt even with the mess leaking from his hole. It felt like it was splitting him wide, tearing him open, the unrelenting pressure of it deep inside more than he could handle.

The older man groaned, thrusts stuttering to a stop, and spilled inside of him. Wade could feel Nate’s cock pulsing against the over-sensitive nerves and his internal muscles trying to lock down.

Nate pulled out and left Wade there on all fours, facing away from him, presenting himself to the older man. He drew in a breath, taking a second to appreciate the lines of Wade’s body as he watched his come dripping out of his abused hole.

For a moment, Nate stood there running his hands over the firm muscle of Wade’s cheeks, kneading them, letting his thumbs slip between and dip into him, stretching him open to inspect his baby boy. 

Wade’s breathing picked up, hips hitching back for more.  Nate stopped. Torturing his baby boy. He slapped Wade’s ass with his open T.O. hand first. Wade clenched and his back arched like a cat. The sound ringing through the quiet, skin blooming red - it wasn’t a bright mark though, something Nate needed to fix and soon.

Another slap, Wade’s cheeks quivered. Nate smacked one and then the other so the red marks matched. He hit Wade’s cock hanging between his legs, wondering not for the first time or even the hundredth how many cunts and how many mouths it's been inside.

“How many people have you fucked, baby boy?  How many have fucked you?” Nate asked.

Wade huffed a laugh.  “Can’t peel it out of my mind, Daddy?”

“I could,” Nate confirmed.  “But I want to hear it from you.  How many?”

“Not as many as you would think, Daddy. Back when I was in Special Forces I had my fair share but after that, I was with my girl Vanessa for a long time and when she died...well, I haven’t been with anyone since her,” Wade sighed. “You’re the first in a very long time.”

Nathan pressed his cheek to Wade’s heated ass.  “I understand.” He leaned back and started raining smacks down on his boy, layering them heavily until his skin turned red, then blue, purple, then black.  By the time Nate had blackened Wade’s tight little ass, the boy was sobbing, whimpering but loving it, taking every hit while Nate’s come leaked out of his tight little hole.

“So good, Daddy,” Wade cried, pressing tears into the mattress and widening his stance for more.

“Gonna fuck you again,” Nate growled, palming his cock.  “Gonna fill you like the slut you are.  But first, I think I want to eat my come out of your ass.”

Nate spanked him once more before spreading his bruised cheeks apart roughly.  Cheeks that were healing too quickly for Nate’s liking. Wade wriggled as his entrance was exposed, his mouth falling open and he did his best to look over his shoulder, eyes wide and cock leaking across the sheets. It had been a long fucking time since he’d had anyone do anything like that…  Vanessa being the last. She’d been so fucking perfect…

Wade forgot how fucking amazing being controlled felt, giving it up.  But Nate could  _ take _ it from him in a way Vanessa never could. 

Wade moaned as Nate’s tongue started circling his tight ring of muscles before it licked flat back over it, lapping up his own spend.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Wade moaned, rocking back into the sensation.

Nate chuckled, low and filthy, puffs of air making his hole twitch as he smacked Wade’s ass cheek.  “Stay still, baby boy.”

“Feels so good, Daddy,” Wade whined, wriggling his ass for more… anything.

“Up,” Nathan ordered, making Wade stand.  Then, “Grab your ankles.”

Wade did, muttering, “Oh fuck,” in aroused pleasure as he teetered off balance.

Nathan stood, standing behind.  He gripped Wade’s hip and pulled him into a brutal thrust that tore Wade open, blood dripping down his legs as he was brutally pummeled.

“Hurts so fucking good, Daddy,” Wade encouraged, the position giving him no leverage to fuck back, making him take what Nate was willing to give and “Holy fuck!” Wade cried.  He was willing to give  _ a lot _ .

Wade felt like he was being ripped in two but in the best possible way. Due to his healing factor, it didn't matter if Nate was just fucking him mere minutes ago. He ended up being just as tight as he was before.

“Baby boy, you feel so fucking good inside,” Nate said. “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Daddy, I’m so fucking yours,” Wade gasped, as his heart swelled and his eyes filled with tears.

Nate wanted to say it but couldn’t choke out the words. He slid his hands down Wade’s thighs, up his spine, held his hips and tried to convey what he couldn’t say with words.

“I know,” Wade responded quietly. “You and me, together. That’s what you’re trying to say, right?”

“Right,” Nate replied.

“Then fuck me hard. Make me feel it, Daddy.”

Nate sped up his thrusts, shifting angles so Wade cried out on every inward stroke. “Touch yourself,” Nate murmured, “wanna feel you come around me. I want to hear you.”

Wade screamed so loud the other prisoners would hear it in their nightmares.

 

* * *

 


End file.
